


Selfish, Selfless, and Self Sufficient

by mythoughtsaretroubled



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: F/M, cause thats what i do, here's some denna angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsaretroubled/pseuds/mythoughtsaretroubled
Summary: Denna thinking about her relationship with Kvothe





	Selfish, Selfless, and Self Sufficient

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So guess who was thinking about Denna again in an angst ridden moment? TW for mentions of depression

Denna knew she was selfish. She knew that. But she couldn’t help herself. Kvothe was the only person she knew who understood her. And yes, she mad his life worse, she saw that every time she saw him, but how could she let him go when he had done nothing to reject her. 

Well. Reject all of her. 

All her advances were rebuffed because he would never care about her the way she cared for him. And her heart broke a little more every time his smile was forced or his eyes were distant. But the joy she had when he came into her life, just for a few hours at a time were worth all of the pain. 

One of the moments she would always hold dear in her heart was how his face lit up when he saw that lute case. Of course, her heart broke all over again when he cried, realizing his lute had never been stolen. Oh, she was a stupid girl. 

One day, he would leave her forever. Her heart would be broken, but she would survive it. She always did. It was a curse, surviving all the horrors of her life. She wasn’t sure how she got up most mornings. Her perseverance scared her, and confused her. How baffling that she hated so much and yet she was here every single day. Occasionally, she would catch herself smiling, laughing even. It was such a betrayal to her past. Had she let herself forgotten? Her life was a punishment for her past mistakes, she should not find joy in it. 

But when she did. In that stupid, beautiful boy. In the music and in the sky. How could she lose it?


End file.
